


When Your Lives Touch Mine

by calileane



Series: Never the same [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a life touch another things change. But when magic makes it happen... the changes can go from normal to crazy in little time.</p>
<p>And when, thus helped by magic,  more than one life touch many more lives... crazy is the right word for it.</p>
<p>Stiles and his loved ones might just have to go with the changes as much as they cause them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The long road... magic road... Hell where am I ?

**Author's Note:**

> People are swearing a lot here and I only know a few swear words so I might be repeating them. Still I'm sorry for the language in this story ^^ Forgive me ?
> 
> I might not update for some time, it depends on my life giving me a longer break than the day it took me to write the first chapter. But I wanted you to have this chapter and to let you know that this story was not abandoned.
> 
> to 10millionfireflies >>> you have your alert now ;)

Barney Barton had been gone from Beacon Hills for a few months already. Life had called him back to the outside world. He had contacts to keep and duties he chose as his not long after he first met his older brother's wife. Even while riding the line between good and bad he felt as if this was the perfect destiny for him. There was a big part of his mind too deeply hurt by years of brainwashing to change back to someone totaly entranced on the good side of the law. Thinking back to when he was younger and free from the ones that had controlled him, he had been walking on this same line in between then too. Maybe on a lighter scale but still...

Being part of those two worlds felt right to him and so he went back to his everyday life. Because he couldn't miss a single day without losing contacts or being made a fool in at least the illegal part of things.

Stiles understood and let him go as his father, Barney's brother, had done years ago. However they missed each other so much they had to find new ways to keep in touch. Barney was a great help to make it happen. They had new untraceable phones made of the best and most recent technology.

What the phones couldn't do was give Barney a clear view of the baby of their family growing up. They couldn't risk skype or any other video devices because Barney was still a wanted man and the risk of someone spying on him and seeing his family was too great. So it was that Barney came to miss his loved ones far too much... and decided to come back for a few days.

He was driving two towns over when suddenly a figure shot out of the trees. Or not exactly shot as just walked quickly pushing a pram in his direction.

Stiles? What the hell was he doing so far from his home town? And with the baby no less! Where they in danger, hurt?

Barney drove on to approach his nephew but Stiles was waving like crazy and shouting something he couldn't seem to hear. For some reason sound was muted even windows down. Seing no visible danger but knowing there must be something Barney tried to stop his car. Tried being the key word. The car went on with its engine off like something was pulling it to some unknown destination. The doors were closed and wouldn't open at all making Barney regret his complete lack of magic. It was on these kind of days, when the supernatural made him feel useless, that he wished to have his own powers to fight it.

As it was the car drove without him doing anything and when his eyes grew wide from fear seeing Stiles advance on the road with the baby's pram there suddenly wasn't a Stiles anymore. There was in fact no forest on the side of a road and sound had come back with a vengeance. People talking and walking, cars honking, city life only heard to this level in some particular places in the US.

'Oh hell!' And there from where his car had finally stopped in a fortunately empty alley Barney could see the signs of a well known street.

He was in the one place he had been avoiding at all cost: his younger brother's chosen home: New-York.

Fucking magic!


	2. that summer before the crazy magic came back... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone did that summer after calling the ancient being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me days and days to read and write and change things... The idea for this chapter feels right but the form not so much. I feel as if I did something wrong but can't find what. So if you can tell me if it's alright or what's wrong if it is? I would be thankfull.
> 
> There are questions that appear in this chapter that won't find answers until the fourth story of this series.
> 
> Timeline: Phoenix is two months old when he is found. There are three months of summer vacations. He will be 5 months old when school start back.

Summer vacations were ending. The last two weeks of freedom for Beacon Hills' protectors.

Things had changed so much in those few months that even normal citizens could feel it in their souls and bones. There was a kind of lightness to everything in town. Breathing, walking, living were easier in all ways.

Things were not perfect in a perfect world as crime still existed. There were still victims and people hurting them. But some kind of darkness was gone and it was felt. It was welcomed.

The sheriff wasn't called as often from his desk that particular summer. His deputies were enough to do the work while he finally updated all the office paperwork that had been left aside until then. So many files once left out were put to order and in their proper places. Court had called all the cases that had been waiting for too long to be judged. Deputies had gone to testify and see the end of sometimes gruesome stories. Work wasn't as desperate and hurried as it had been for the past year.

There was time for so many things now that police forces were more efficient than ever.

The sheriff had been able to go home sooner and for longer, spending more time with his son and grandson. Smiling when Phoenix was handed to him, laughing when Stiles walked like a zombie after a night of feeding his little boy.

Scott's pack wasn't much of a pack yet and for any other wolf it would have meant becoming an omega. But Scott shared Stiles with Derek's pack and so had Phoenix and the sheriff in his pack too. A four person pack. Well three and a pup.

Derek came with Boyd, Erica and Isaac. And shared the stilinski family with Scott. It was like one of those arranged marriage of old but leaving Stiles free to find a mate one day.

It worked. And the two packs were happy.

While Derek was working on the plans for his new home, chosing not to follow his ancestors example in isolating wolves in the forest, Isaac had officially been adopted by John Stilinski. The young wolf was now living at Stiles' home in the now refurbished attick. Their family was growing by bounds that particular summer.

Derek had bought an old building and was in the process of renovating it entirely. Every floor would be transformed in a loft that would be given to his pack mates when they were of age. There were enough floors to add a few members to their pack before Derek had to buy another building. And he was seriously thinking of doing so rather than have separate homes all around town or even have a new home come to life to replace the old Hale house in the preserve.

There were two buildings near this one, and a decrepit third one that could be torn down to make a park and bring some nature in those too industrialized streets. Derek had money to do all of that now that Peter had shown him were his family's bearer bonds were hidden. There were 117 millions of dollars coming from those bonds alone. And there were investments bringing capitals to banks accounts that had been left in Laura's name after their family's death. Derek had to go and claim them, discovering his sister had left no will which would have left him destitute if not for his part of the assurance money given to him from the house burning so long ago. The assurance had been cut in two accounts by the judge that had accepted to leave Derek in Laura's care. Thankfully Peter had come back from wherever he had gone while the two packs had saved the town a few months ago. He had come back different : lighter, more free and...

healed...

It was as if something broken had been healed in Peter. The theory was that the great darkness, the black thing beaten by the ancient and Stiles, had had a hand in Peter's madness.

And so Peter was back, even if a little broken still, and had helped Derek in taking back their money from were Laura had left it. It brought questions about what Laura had done all those years while Derek was in school and why nothing was done to secure Derek's future. It was as if Laura had waited for Derek to finish his studies. But why wait like she had ? What had she been planing ? Peter had promised to comb the bank statements and find what she had been up to. It might take months because there were different accounts and so much money to trace but it would be done.

 

With Isaac becoming a Stilinski ; Derek and Peter working to build a brighter future for them all ; Scott spending as much time as possible with Isaac, Stiles and Phoenix when not with his mother or at the veterinary clinic ; the terrible duo Boyd-Erica finally presenting each other to their humans families and the two packs organising their summer around the little boy that had magically been brought into their lives. Things had been eventfull.

But, with so little time left to himself, Stiles had somehow managed to keep in contact with Lydia, bypassing her father attempts to isolate her from her birth town. Lydia's father had optained visitation rights for the time school was out, taking her away from the town to where he was living in a bigger city. The two geniuses thought the man was trying to cut Lydia from her supports to keep her from coming back. But more than that after some digging Lydia had found papers from a few sanitariums not far from were her father lived. If things had gone differently she might have already been left in one of them.

But... Stiles had in fact managed to do the impossible. The young man had send a strange man with a phone for Lydia. That man had felt familiar to the young woman and it hadn't taken her long to figure he was some kind of relation to the Stilinski men. As he approched her in a very public place, came face to face with her as if he would only pass her by but stayed a few seconds staring directly into her eyes while sliping a phone into her hand... Lydia hadn't been scared nor wary. She had put the phone in her purse and walked as if nothing had happened. Her father had been to her right and seen nothing of the exchange.

Hours later, having convinced her guardian she needed a manicure, she was left alone in the professional salon she had chosen. Her choice came with a few advandages, one of which being alone time in a room without the spying electronics her father had installed in all the rooms of the house. The man seemed certain he could find proof of his daughter being crazy so she could be send to a sanitarium. But why was he so obssessed with having her shut-away ? Finding the answer would have to wait.

Lydia had dialed the only number registered in her new phone and found herself relaxing hearing that one voice she had strangely been missing. Time went by with the strangest conversation she ever had. Learning about danger in Beacon Hill was not something new, but finding about everything that had gone down at the start of summer, about the baby, the Darkness, the fighting, Stiles being pack married (that had been a funny part because of Stiles growling about the stupid alphas and 'they better not scare any possible future mate away'). There were more news after that : Isaac adoption, Derek renovation project, Erica and Boyd as a official couple, Scott finding balance and accepting Derek, Peter healing and trying to live again. And Stiles new uncle... although Stiles kept mum on the details because there were things better not talked about on a phone.

But what Lydia loved the most was that it was all done on skype, that Stiles made it seems as if he was relating a role-playing game when the supernatural was mentioned (more discreet and less crazy if heard by an outside source). And more than anything else she got to see baby Phoenix. The baby was gorgeous, smarter than any three month old should be (it had taken one month for Stiles to find her), bigger too and was able to crawl when it should have taken longer for any other baby. The explication given to the curious humans of the town – Mrs Brown the gossip master of Beacon Hills first of all – was that first the baby was a genius like his father and second that his metabolism was faster and he was growing more quickly as a result. But it should stop being so remarkable soon enough. It was described as a very rare medical condition and people had accepted it without problem. Lydia was sure Phoenix would be a litle giant later on. They would just have to deal with their future basketball player sized boy. Phoenix would be amazing and they would adore him. Always.

It hadn't taken long in their conversation for Stiles to see something was wrong with lydia. Keeping his drowsy baby against him, Stiles soon had her talking about everything that was going wrong for her. Three hours later, having paid the salon an astronomic sum (from her father own credit card) to have that alone time and their silence, the geniuses had a plan of action that would have Lydia back in Beacon Hills by the end of summer. More than that she might be parents free if she did things correctly. She loved her mother dearly but the woman didn't have the power to keep her ex husband far from their daughter. But if Lydia case contained enough proof she could be emancipated and with her being a banshee she couldn't risk her mother deciding Lydia was really certifiably crazy and sending her somewhere to be healed if under her guardianship. Her parents had become a danger to her.

So it came to be that Lydia would follow that plan to the letter and being the prodegy she was... would obtain exactly what she wanted. And that was to go back to her true family, the one of her heart. As fast as she could because she had a nephew to hug after all. Phoenix would be almost 5 months old before she could see him. And the packs wouldn't be whole until they were all together again. Lydia was missed and that was reason enough for her to fight to be with them.


End file.
